The Circle Chase
by EICofMarvelReborn
Summary: When Mr. Tolliver is gunned down in broad daylight he leaves every major mercenary something in his will...the contract for the son of his murderer. Starring Deadpool, Bullseye ,Taskmaster ,Domino , Cable and Sabretooth . The Hunt Is on....


Death fell about him…

He **was **death……

The office forty stories up on the nexus building was ablaze with gunfire as one man, a lone mercenary made his way to his desired target.

Manfred "Manny" Klebitz , the short overweight crime boss barked his orders across the war torn office to his bodyguards' as he fled the building as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

The mercenary on the other hand just made his way slowly across the office , being shot was nothing more than a bee sting to him and he returned the fire with two sub machine guns , callously cracking jokes as he took the men's life.

Soon the office was a bloodbath and soon after that all lay dead except the mercenary who calmly made his way across the room.

He got to the wall length window and noticed that down on the ground Klebitz had made his way to his car and was attempting to get away.

Without hesitation the mercenary took a few steps back and then ran at full speed into the window, it smashed under pressure and he plummeted to the street below.

Klebitz franctically flicked through his keys his hands shaking in pure terror and the fact that in the back of his head , he **knew** he wasn't making this out alive.

He finally found the right key and without hesitation jammed it into the ignition.

He smiled as the car engine roared to life but before he could put his foot on the accelerator , a red costumed body fell on his bonet with enough force that it destroyed its engine.

The body rolled off the bonet to the floor and lay there looking lifeless, the fall surely would have killed any ordinary man…but of course, as Klebitz knew this was no ordinary man .

The mercenary got to his feet and clicked his neck, he turned round to face the terrified Klebitz. The mercenary wore a full body red suit intercut with black , he had a strap over his shoulder and wore a large utility belt both of which held various guns , knifes , grenandes and a whole other manner of deadly weapons.

Faically he wore a red mask that had large black diamond shapes over each eye, in the center of these was a white eye pecie, impenetrable from the outside

"Man" The mercenary breathed rubbing the back of his neck "That hurt like hell" he turned to Klebitz who was still frozen in the drivers seat "Totally worth it though"

Klebitz dove out of his car door and ran, he ran as fast as his fat stubby legs would allow him, he managed to gain a fair distance and began to hope he would make it away alive but a loud bang followed by emense pain in his right leg made him realise that the Mercanary was toying with him.

Klebitz dropped to the ground like a sack of patatoes and grabbed his kneecap that was breathing vigorously as the mercenary made his way towards him.

"Deadpool!" He yelled as the mercenary got closer "Please…"

"Now now" Deadpool grinned under his mask pointing his gun at Klebitz' head "Don't beg me for forgivemess…Save that for jesus..i'm sure you'll be meeting him soon."

"Please.." Tears streamed down Klebitz's face as he winced in agnoy from his leg "I don't want tyo die…"

"Well you better start squealin' piglet" Deadpool was now inches away from Klebitz' face pressing his gun hard into the crime lords throat "Mr. tolliver is dead , murdered…I** know **he left me something in his will…what was it?"

Normal Klebitz didn't turn state, and wouldn't crack under pressure like this bit his stupid life was in danger…he'd do anything not to die "An invitation."

Deadpool raised an eye "For what…"

"A meeting at Fisk tower tomorrow at midnight.." Klebitz winced in pain "It's a huge deal..all the big time contractors are gonna be there…Taskmaster, Bullseye…" Klebitz looked up at Deadpool, it was like looking into the face of the reaper.

"I was going to send my own man in your place."

Deadpool stood up still pointing his gun at Klebitz "Oh yeah….That guy who tried to kill me earlier…yeah he was nearly unstoppable…but…unfortuneately the soft brain tissue vs. the bullet at point blank range….it just didn't add up."

This was his trademark , the merc with a mouth they called him…Klebitz had also dismissed Deadpool as a joke because of this but could not have been more terrified "Please…." He sobbed widly

"Oh you fat pussy…die with dignitity" Deadpool lowered his gun and garbbed Klebitz by the throat holding him in the air "Where is this invitation"

Klebitz gagged as Deadpools hand asphixated him "its…in my office…the safe…the code is ….7..8..9..4..please…"

Deadpool hesitated and then dropped Klebitz to the floor again warrantig a yelp of pain from Klebitz who landed on his injured leg

"Well…" Deadpool turned and began to walk away "looks like you've appeled to my better nature Mr. Klebitz"

Klebitz breathed a heavy sigh of relief and began to attempt to crawl away

"Oh wait…I forgot" Deadpool spun back towards him pointing his gun at Klebitz' head "I don't have a better nature.." he said darkly.

In a flash and with a loud bang Klebitz' life was snuffed out. The bullet went straight through his eye, casuing the back of his head to explode sending dark sticky blood spraying into the air and all over the dark grey concreate, he flopped like a fish on the line and then fell down..dead

Deadpoool raised a communication device on his wrist to his mouth, "Weasel, ill be ready for pick up in about ten miniutes buddy. I saw a hell of a nice lookin' Mexican place on the ride up here, get us a tasty victory snack would ya pal.

"_Sue thing Wade." _A nerotic sounding voice came back through Deadpools ear piece

"_You find what we were after…"_

Wade Wilson smiled under his mask "Ohhhhhhhh Hell Yeah"

_Marvel (indirectly) presents A Hell Of a Lot of Killers in…._

**T H E C I R C L E C H A S E**


End file.
